Tatiana Lebedev
Tatiana Lebedev (born 1982) is a minor character in Clockwork and The IT Files. A former member of Ivan Popov's Interpol team, she's a skilled shooter and driver. Tatiana later ended up assigned to Team Gamma within the International Temporal Enforcement Agency. Biography Tatiana was born in Perm, Russia. Her parents were racing enthusiasts, resulting in Tatiana becoming engrossed in the culture of fast cars as a child. It was the murder of her father that made Tatiana want to join law enforcement, personally chasing after the famed assassin Rosabella Tacchi who'd fatally stabbed her father and nearly facing jail time after running her down to stop her escape from the police. In spite of her arrest but non-conviction Tatiana didn't find it too hard to become a police officer, though the shadow of her past did continue to lurk throughout her career. For two years Tatiana remained in Perm but was lucky enough to be recruited by Interpol when they came looking for potential young agents. Initially Tatiana wasn't going to be recruited but Ivan Popov, who'd be receiving the new agent for training, insisted that Tatiana get the position after reviewing her file. Soon after being recruited to join Ivan's team Tatiana, for a short time, had feelings for him, but after an awkward encounter one night after hours any potential romance ended, Ivan being involved with the future Irina Popov already. Tatiana quickly befriended Anna Sokolov, she being the other woman on the team, and in spite of conflicting views on several subjects the two became best friends. Tatiana also became fiercely competitive with Victor Morozov and Gregory Barnes over the distinction of being the team's best shooter, though ultimately Tatiana won out in the pistol and sniper rifle competitions while Victor the sub-machine guns and Gregory the assault rifles. When Ivan left the team for the International Temporal Enforcement Agency Tatiana was skeptical of Rurik Chekhol becoming the new leader but tried to embrace it, though ultimately she sided with Victor in the notion that he didn't have what it took. To keep herself distracted Tatiana worked on receiving a pilot's license for helicopters. During an assignment to Hong Kong the team's tension came to a breaking point when Rurik finally showed some guts, briefly suspending Victor from duty and causing Tatiana to apologize for her past remarks. After the case was closed Tatiana learned of Anna's relationship with Greg and while she wasn't that interested in working for the ITEA she didn't want her team to fall apart and agreed to apply with the others. Roughly one month later they were accepted, Tatiana assigned to Team Gamma under Hui Lan, also having become certified to pilot helicopters during the same month. During the mission to Prague to capture Tamaya Qillaq Tatiana encountered Bridget Williamson, who used Transmoxide and other drugs on her to induce a hypnotic state. Tatiana ended up hypnotized and given the trigger to become a mannequin when she heard the word. After the incident it was discovered that the trigger had not worn-off, a side effect of the drug. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 * Height: 5'9.25" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 34B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: London, UK * Sexual Preference: Men Residence Tatiana shares Apartment A above The Great Seal yoga studio in London with Dianna Traynor and Grazia Lombardi. The apartment is located on the second floor of the building. Behind the main door is a small sitting area with a small table, two cushioned armchairs, a wall-mounted mirror and a shoe rack. Down the hallway leading away from the sitting area are a closet, bathroom and two bedrooms. A converted bedroom with a set of double doors is also in the hallway, right before it opens up. Beyond the hall is a wide open space with three tall windows that look out of the front of the building. The space contains a kitchen that is separated by an island and a living room that features two sofas, a lounger, a coffee table and an entertainment center. A few paces from the island is a dining area while a treadmill and weight-lifting machine sit in a corner. Special Skills * Competition-style German Jujitsu martial arts, including knives. * Marksmanship, specifically expertise with pistols and sniper rifles. * Driver's Training, qualified in any car up to a bus in size, small boats and helicopters. * Bilingual, knowing Russian and English. Relationships Teammates * Hui Lan * Miranda Ohala * Jason Holland * Sharon Clarke Friends * Victor Morozov, also Co-Worker * Gregory Barnes, also Co-Worker * Anna Sokolov, also Co-Worker * Rurik Chekhol, also Co-Worker * Ivan Popov, also Co-Worker * Grazia Lombardi, also Co-Worker and Roommate * Dianna Traynor, also Co-Worker and Roommate * Irina Popov Appearances * Clockwork Paradise * The IT Files: Miranda's Resolve * The IT Files: Ivan's Reunion * The IT Files: Lucienne's Agency * The IT Files: Hui's Nemesis * Clockwork Crisis Part 2 * The IT Files: Colette's Downfall Trivia * Tatiana is physically based on actress Yvonne Strahovski. Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files Category:ITEA